The Swan's Shadow
by Rin reject
Summary: Adela Thane is a reckless girl, who has always wanted to break free from her life. So when a mysterious Pirate comes into town, will she travel with him or stay where she has grown up her whole life? Follows the movie plots. A Jack/OC fanfic.
1. Chapter One: The Shop

"Well done Miss Thane, beautiful stance."

"Same to you, Mister Turner."

"Unfortunately the student has yet to surpass the teacher!" The young woman fell to the ground, a sword at her throat. The slightest movement from either of the persons could very well leave her decapitated.

"When will I ever?" The young man offered me his hand, as he removed the sword from its rather uncomfortable position.

"I doubt you ever will." The man smiled at me as I took his hand. The elderly blacksmith in the next room started to stir; we both turned our heads towards the man.

"I better get going if he catches me here again, it'll be my head." I gave the younger blacksmith his sword while grabbing my dress, slipping it over my pants and corset. Walking back to the man, I gave him a quick hug before leaving. "See you William."

The bell on the outside of the shop rang, as Adela Thane stepped out into the streets. My sea foam eyes scanning, over all the inhabitants in the street. My brown locks flowed with the oceans' current. My feet guiding me home, as I walked, by the sea. Those open waters, sailors on the ocean, free to choose where ever they wanted to go. No rules. Nobody dictating whether it was proper for them to fulfill their wishes. No dress making. Just them and the sea. I stopped in the street staring at the beach and the waters crashing upon the shores. I sat down on a rock near the ocean side gazing off into the horizon. My eyes glazed over.

"Adela!" Somebody calling my name snapped me out of my day dream.

"Adela! What in the world were you still doing out there? Its dark, we sent you out, three hours ago to deliver a dress to the Ryder house." My younger sister was fretting in the kitchen making sure the dinner was ready.

"Misses Ryder had to have her dress adjusted. She gained quite a few pounds ever since she got married. Blew up like a balloon, it embarrassing really." Kate gave me a look as I started to help with getting the table set. "If that's what happens after you get married then I don't plan on settling down anytime soon."

The plate Kate was holding slammed on to the table, almost shattering. "Adela, you always make things worse then they really are. Marriage isn't that bad. It's wonderful really, the feeling of knowing someone loves you so much that they want to spend the rest of their life with you…it's…it's a glorious feeling, I don't know what I would do If Robert hadn't come along. I'd probably turn out just like you and Gwen, old and bitter."

"First Gwen and I are not old. I'm only 20 for heavens sakes! Second I'm not bitter, just very testy, and not very accepting of people." I threw my dress over my head and placed it on the stand next to the entry way, where all the shop makers' dresses sat. Then I sat down in the usual spot, at the family dinner table, next the Kate and across from Gwen. "Third Gwen and I are perfectly normal; it's not uncommon these days that girls wait until their a little bit older to get married rather then being 16."

"Well, I would rather know that a young sailor man is ready to sweep me off my feet when I beckon for him, rather than pushing away every man that sets eyes on me. Or scaring them off in your case." Kate stated as she too took her seat.

"What are you two arguing about now? I swear it is never calm in this shop!" my older sister, Gwenivere entered the room, taking her seat across from me waiting for our other members to show up. "It's seems as though it's never quite in this house, honestly Kate, I can't wait till you run off with your husband."

"It's not running off! Robert and I are going to have a perfectly respectable wedding, and have a very traditional relationship inside the house!" Kate broke out of her normal character screaming at Gwen for insulting her.

Gwen glared at Kate until she finally came to her senses and took her seat. The three of us sat in silence until my parents entered.

"John I really don't think pink will go well with Miss Swan's complexion. She's too dark." My mother and Father entered talking about a new dress order that had just gone in for the governor's daughter.

"Whatever you feel is fitting my dear." My father replied with a sigh as they both took there seats, and our family started our regular dinner routine.

My father never was one for conflict especially if it involved him and his wife. Father always thought that a man should allow his wife to do what she pleased, and make her happy, he should bring the money, and she should take care of the offspring. Although that was my father's belief he never really did follow to it.

You see it's always been my mothers dream to run the best Boutique in Port Royal. As a result my mother wanted to marry into money so that her dream could come true. So as the story goes, when my mother was 15, the young Marianne Wellington met the handsome John Thane. They fell in love and got married before she even turned 16. My father wanting to make the love of his life happy got enough money to buy a local shop in the center of town, and make my mothers dreams come true. My sisters and I have lived above _Le Joli_, my family's dress shop, our whole lives.

Although the shop is overwhelmingly successful, my mother's taste for my money never died out, she wants my sisters and me to marry the wealthiest men in Port Royal as soon as we can.

"Adela, Adela, dear, are you listening to me?"

"Pardon?"

My mother glared at me when she realized her rant was going unheard. "Adela, you need to deliver Miss Swann's dress to her house tomorrow morning. She needs it before Norrington's promotion ceremony." I nodded my head in agreement.

Young Elizabeth Swan, she had the works, rich and glamorous life style, and of course plenty of young men in love with her. Young men, like my Will Turner. Yes that's correct I said my Will, he has been ever since he arrived in Port Royal 10 years ago. William Turner and I became fast friends; we shared everything together, secrets, stories, sword fights. Everything. So of course like every sane girl hanging around a fairly attractive man, I feel in love. Unfortunately, Will had other plans, and although he would never admit it to me, I had my suspicions about the feelings he harbored for the young Elizabeth Swann. Ugh. Elizabeth, everything is about her, my sister and I have both lost the men we love to this-

"NORRINGTON'S CEREMONY!" Gwen shrieked, she has been head over heels for the Captain since before I could remember, another childhood romance, like myself. Also like myself, lost in the shadow of the lovely Elizabeth Swan. "Mother! I want to go, why didn't anyone inform me of this ceremony!"

"Because we didn't want you to act like that!" Kate snipped.

"Girls stop bickering! Gwen we would have told you eventually, we just had over things to think about it slipped our mind. You could come though if you would like, the whole family got an invitation. Kate, Adela you could come too."

"Yes." I knew at that moment I had to go, my mother doesn't usually offer something like this, without hinting later that it would not be acceptable to not attend.

Gwen jumped from her chair, shocking everyone at the table. "Ah! Really! I've got to find something to wear for tomorrow! Adela come with me! May I be excused?" her mouth was running about a mile a minute; she usually got like this when Norrington was involved.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After helping Gwen pick out her perfect dress, her also picking out mine, my mother made me do some finishing touches onto the Swan's dress. After, touching it up for an hour, I decided the craftsmanship was far beyond acceptable.

Dreading the day to come, I decided I should force my troubles out of my head with sleep. The moment my head made contact with the pillow I feel into a peaceful slumber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Heyy, this is my first fan fiction and it is a Jack Sparrow/OC but for right now it's Will in stead of jack so….hopefully you all like it. Leave me comments whether good or bad. I would love the feed back. Even the bad comments whould help to make the story more interesting, and I have tough skin so I don't really care about the whole your being a jerk thing. So yes comment! 

-Rinny-


	2. Chapter Two: The Delivery

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PotC characters, or plotline.**

----------

I stood at the Door observing the outer appearance of the governor's mansion. Beautiful stone pillars led into a marble balcony just above the porch. Glass windows lined the house, overseeing Port Royal, and the vast Caribbean Sea.

I was broken from my trance as one of the maids opened the door, inviting me in. Spotting the dress box in my hand, she quickly scurried up the stairs to fetch the governor.

"Ah! Miss Thane, good morning."

"Morning, governor. I have Miss Swan's dress." I stated handing him the box.

"Very well, I shall give this to Elizabeth right away." He started heading up the stairs, presumably to Elizabeth's room. Yet he stopped midstep. "Miss Thane, would you mind staying in? In case Elizabeth needs her dress adjusted?" I smiled and nodded to the governor.

I agreed fully knowing that the dress would not need to be fitted. We weren't the best dress makers in the Caribbean for no reason, most of the time, if someone gave us accurate measurements, we could make and accurate dress.

After waiting for 10 minutes, there was another visitor coming to the Swan house. As the maid answered the door I saw a handsome young man with a low ponytail, standing in the entry way.

"Will!" Before I realized what I was doing I had found my arms around Will's neck. My hands intertwined with his low ponytail. Pulling him into one of my bone crushing hugs.

"Hehe, Adela would you get off me! What would the governor assume if he saw us in the position?" Will laughed at my show of affection at first, but quickly recovered realizing where he was.

I compensated for him, and let go. Knowing gull well the reason he didn't hug me back wasn't because the Governor was around, but more because the governor's daughter was around. Even though Will had no idea I knew about his love for Elizabeth, it was quite obvious his feelings for her. He always seems to act strange when she was around. Yet every time I tried to confront Will about this, he denied it. You see Will has never been one to share his feelings openly, even though he makes quite obvious to what his feelings are.

"Ah, Mister Turner, good to see you again." Will and I both turned our heads to see Governor Swan making his way down the stairs.

"Good Day Sir, I have your order." Will took a box out from under his arm and handed it to the governor. The governor took the order out of the box and unsheathed it, staring at the fine craftsmanship. "The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may, sir?" Will kindly took the sword from the governor, centering it perfectly on his hand. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." Will flipped the sword in the air, catching it with one hand, handing it back to the governor.

"Impressive. Very impressive. Ah, now, commodore Norrington is going to very pleased. Do pass my regards onto your master?" I looked sadly at Will only to see he had a smile on his face.

"I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear about his work being appreciated." How can he say that? That lazy good for nothing bloke that takes care of Will never does anything around the smith anymore, it's all Will. Yet he is always getting credit for Will's work. Worst of all, Will is letting him get away with it.

"Oh Elizabeth!" I was once again snapped out of my thoughts for the second time that day, when the governor spotted his daughter. Miss Swann made her way down the steps catching everyone's eye in the room. "You look absolutely stunning. Looks like we wont need your help after all Miss Thane.

I smirked, I knew he wouldn't.

"Adela, the dress is really wonderful, Thank you!" Elizabeth acknowledged me as she turned to talk to William. "Will, I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?" Will blushed.

"About the day we met, do you remember?"

Will sighed. "How could I forget, Miss Swan?"

"Will how many times must I tell you to call me Elizabeth?"

"Always once more, Miss Swan, as always."

The governor obviously embarrassed by his daughter's behavior, pushed Elizabeth out of the house. "There see? At least the boy has a sense of propriety.. Now we really must be going, we shall see the two of you later, good day."

Elizabeth and the governor rushed out of the house. As Will and I followed. "Good day Mister Turner, Miss Thane."

"Good day." Will whispered as they were getting into the carriage. "Elizabeth."

As the carriage containing the Swan family was retreating into the distance, I turned to Will. "Will, why do you do that?"

Will seemed to have broken out of his trance. Becoming flustered when I spoke the words. He was looking around nervously and stuttering. "W-What do you mean?"

"Why do you let the old man take credit for your work?"

"Adela, Master Brown is kind enough to let me stay at his home and give me food to eat. I don't really mind if he gets credit for the swords I make." He stared at me, a Defiant look in his eye.

"Well, I guess that makes since when you think about it. But Will with your talents, you could have you own blacksmith shop." I looked up at him with stars in my eyes thinking of all the business he would receive.

"Adela. Give it up. I don't need all that; I'm happy where I am. Now let's get going. I hear you have a promotion Ceremony to go to, and Gwen would kill you if you were late." Will pulled my hand dragging me through the streets of Port Royal, stopping right in front of Le Joli.

----------

**A/N's: Okay, so it might take awhile for things to happen in the story, since I am following the whole movie, and updating chapter by chapter, as scene by scene in the movie. I've already made the third chapter, but I've decided to wait a bit longer to publish it. It would be nice if people could tell there friends about my, story. I'd like that.**

**Review please! ******

**Oh! And I have a friend who rights an AMAZING Twilight story, so if you like that book series check it out, her name is IamAliceCullen. Like I said review! ******

**-Rinny-**


	3. Chapter Three: The Proposal

The moment I walked through the door, my house was in panic. Gwen was running around like crazy, and seemingly talking to herself.

"Oh where sym shoes, my satchel, Adela! Do you know where my parasol is?" Gwen turned away from me, immediately turning back. "Adela! Thank goodness your finally here, I was frantic. Though that you forgot, come on now, we need to go. Norrington's ceremony will start any minute now!" Gwen pulled her shoes over her stockings and grabbed her belonging, pushing me out the door. Luckily I had dressed for the occasion before showing up at the Swann's house.

----------------------

When we arrived Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony had just begun. It was a fairly boring experience. The new Commodore and his Sailor buddies just flashed their glistening swords the entire time. Nothing special about the whole event.

"Adela, James and Miss Swann just ran off." I turned my head to see Gwen casting me a worried look, feeling her paranoia, I spoke the words she was too good to say herself.

"Want to go spy on them?" Gwen looked at me with a twinkle in her eye, and jumped at the chance. I was always one for lurking around in the shadows knowing the current gossip of the town. I think I got that bit of me from my mother, one of the few things I got from her.

I turned to stare at Gwen she was looking ahead with such determination in her eyes. As much as it broke her heart to see Norrington fall in love with every girl but her, the more love for him she had. Her heart never seemed to deteriorate, just grow stronger. Even with all the times she cried from being heart broken she somehow always mended her heart back together. The love she had for Norrington was strong, and it was that I realized if I could ever feel that strongly for someone. I mean even though I loved Will, I don't think I'd ever love him as much as Gwen loves norrington, without being courted by him.

Once we came to the top of the stairs, a huge opened area appeared in front of us. Ruins almost it seemed is where we saw James Norrington and Elizabeth Swann exchanging words. Elizabeth stood looking at Norrington. Norrington with his back to Elizabeth, a slight flush to his face. As we came within hearing distance we found silence and heavy breathing. Looking around the struggled breaths more then likely came from Elizabeth and her new corset. Trying our best not to be found Gwen and I hid behind two gigantic stone pillars. Just after having ourselves situated, hiding from the vision planes of both the commodore and Elizabeth, they started to speak.

"Elizabeth, you look, um, lovely." Norrington started speaking as Elizabeth was seeming to struggle even more for air. "I, uh, apologize if I seen too f-forward but I m-must speak my mind."

"This promotion throws into a sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. A-a marriage to a fine woman." I turned my head to see Gweneivere's reaction. Her eyes seemed to have claimed a blank expression. As if staring at the unfolding event and nothing else. It was difficult to see my strong sister in such a crippled state. "You are a fine woman, Elizabeth." Once again turning away from the scene I looked towards Gwen, seeing tears stream down her face as she looks sickly pale. Almost as if she's going to faint. I turned away not bearing to see he sadness in my dear sisters expression. Battling what just happened in my m-.

"I cant breath!" My head snapped back to the new couple to see Elizabeth falling over the edge of the fort ruins, into the water below.

"GWEN!" I rushed over to Norrington's side just in time to see Elizabeth faint body submerge into the warm Caribbean waters.

"Who is that?" Gwen and I both stared in disbelief as a man jumped into the water after Elizabeth. Norrington was racing down towards the docks the minute the young maiden hit the waters. The man and Elizabeth broke the waters surface as he and two other men helped pull the girl on dock. He started to undress her and she seemed to cough up water just in time for Norrington and his new navy to reach the dock.

"Oh! That dress took hours!" Gwen pouted and I hit her lightly, this was no time to be joking the navy had all their swords pushed to the man's neck.

"Gwen! I cant see anything from up here, we need to get a closer look!" So Gwen and I rushed down the stairs heading straight for the docks. Of course by the time we got there a slight crowd had formed, but with Gwen and mine complete disregard for others we pushed our way through the crowd.

"Well, well Jack Sparrow, is it?" Norringtons voice broke out through the crowd just as Gwen and I reached the front. The man that I assumed was Elizabeth's rescuer, had charcoal outlined eyes and a very interestingly put together outfit. His hair was very unruly and seemed to be a gathering place for beads and trinkets the man had found in his journeys. He was most certainly unlike any man ever seen in Port Royal.

"Captain jack Sparrow mate. If you please, sir." The odd man spoke.

"Captain? Well I don't see your ship anywhere Captain." The argument between these two seemed to have been going on since the beginning of time, making it a never ending battle.

"I'm currently in the Market as we were." The man gave Norrington a sly smile.

"Said he came to commandeer a ship he did, these are his things." One of Norringtons bloody little henchmen, Murtogg, I think he was called seemed to speak.

"No additional shots or powder. A compass that doesn't point north, and I half expected it to be made out of wood." Norrington sheathed the man's sword, handing all his belonging back to Murtogg. "You are without a doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of." I gasped lightly a pirate! I'd never actually seen one up close before. Looking now, I don't really seem to understand what's wrong with them. This one looked fairly attractive. Definitely more attractive than most men in Port Royal.

Jack Sparrow gave norrington a cunning grin. "Ah! But you have heard of me." After this last sentence I seemed to have let my mind wander, because all o the sudden the pirate had Elizabeth in a choke hold, with his shackles wrapped around her neck. The navy handed his belonging over to Elizabeth as she placed them on the mysterious man.

"You're despicable." Muttered Elizabeth, sending a glare towards the pirate.

"Stick and stones, love." quoted the man. "I saved your life, you save mine, were square. Now!" said the man, directing his words to the rest of the group. "You shall always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." On the very last beat of his men, he pushed Elizabeth forward. Grabbing on to a rope he cut the rope and flew into the air. Circling around he landed right a bean and grabbed on to a rope sliding town to the other ends of he docks. All while being shot at.

"After him!" Shouted Norrington, commanding his navy. "Gillette Mr. Sparrow has a morning appointment at the gallows and I would hate for him to miss it."

Gwen and I stared after the men scurrying a round replaying the scenes in our heads. I started making my way towards the blacksmiths shop. I had to go find Will and tell him of the news that I had just found out about.

-------------------------

**Hey guys thanks for reading and stuff. It'd be nice if you could review or something. But I had 26 people reading the second story, and I think that's pretty good considering the fact that I've never written anything before. So I was watching the movie with subtitles and found out the last name for Elizabeth is not Swan but Swann with two n's. So I really didn't feel like changing it. Anyway the next chapter will be Will and Jack Fighting in the Black smith shop. **

**Anyway, I'm coming very close to putting up a Twilight story, I have everything all planned out. I just want to reread the books to make sure nothing conflicts with them. (No that story will not follow book plots. And it's a Jacob/OC story.) (GO JACOB!) **

**I will also be starting a Marauders and Snape fanfic. Not exactly sure when but the Snape one will probably come out before the Marauders one. For those stories I only have a rough idea of the characters and not the plot so. Stay tune for more author updates:D**

**And once again, go read my friends Twilight stories, they don follow the book and they aren't with any certain Character but they do include the twilight characters, it is an amazingly good story, and I would appreciate it if my readers would check it out. Her pen name is:**_** IamAliceCullen. **_**So go check that out when you have time!**

**Please Review even if you don't know what to say, just put a word, I'll be happy I just wan to get a rough idea of how many people actually read the story. **

**-Rinn-**


	4. Chapter Four: The Fight

"Adela! Where are you going?" Gwen started after me, trying to catch up.

"I'm going to tell Will, what happened, I'm sure he will be delighted to know that Miss Swann was captured by a pirate." Sarcasm dripped from my words as I walked farther away from Gwen, heading my for the Blacksmith's shop.

As I appeared in front of the Blacksmith shop, I heard voices. Both voices belonged to males. The noises were muffled, so I had to press my ear against the door. "Do you think this is wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" I immediately recognized the voice as the pirate from before.

"Will! That's him! The man who took Elizabeth!!" I burst through the door, trying to take in the scene in front of me. Will and Jack Sparrow turned to look at me, surprise in their eyes. Will was the first to recover.

"You threatened Miss Swann?" Will turned back to the pirate his sword held in a defensive stance.

"Only a little." Jack smiled slyly as he and Will began to duel. "You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form but how is your foot work? If I step here;" Jack Sparrow took a step, and Will instinctively followed. "Very good. Now I step again." As Will moved he unknowingly gave the pirate free access to the door.

Sparrow races to the door, pushing me out of his way in the same instance. I'm lying on the ground when all the sudden, as gust of wind came flying past my face. I turned in direction the wind was blowing and spotted Will's sword, locked in the door, in front of Jack Sparrow.

Jack stares at the sword, and looks back at Will. He grasps the swords' hilt with both hands, and seemingly pulls with all his strength. The sword doesn't even budge.

Jack turns, and grins. "That is a wonderful trick! Except once again you are between me, and my way out, and now; you have no weapon." Jack holds his sword up to Will, with a sly smirk cast upon his face. In one quick movement Will removes a sword from the storage area next to him. Jack stares with a very nerving expression on his face. "Who makes all these?"

"I do! And I practice with them three hours a day!" Will and jack swords' collide.

"You need to find yourself a girl mate! Or perhaps you already found one?" Jack questions Will, sneaking a quick glance in my direction. At that moment a strange fluttering begins in my heart. Jack looks back to Will bewildered. "That is the reason you practice three hours a day and incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?" The pirate glances down at Will's crotch with a horrified expression. I giggled lightly and the pirate turned to look at me... Suddenly the fluttering seemed to once again reappear. His dark brown eyes seemed to hold some emotion no one in Port Royals' held. I think it was Freedom. His eyes held a certain amount of freedom. Those dark orbs held endless depths of expression, endless adventure. I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of more swords hitting each other.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate like you, I can kill it!" Will swung his sword at Sparrow's leg, causing him to jump up and land on one of the numerous carts loitering the smith.

Will continues to swing at the pirate. Sparrow regains his balance and tries to also fight back. Will manages to stick a sword right into Jack's iron clads, and stick it into the roof above him. Jack is now hanging upside down from the ceiling trying desperately to free himself. When Jack finally frees himself. He comes crashing to the ground on top of the cart. This action caused Will to go flying into the rafters on the ceiling. Just as Will had found his balance, he cut a sand bag loose, and caused Jack to join him on the rafters. The Two continuously switched the rafters they were, Jack obviously avoiding the fight. Will finally caught on and stayed still, while Jack sprung onto the same rafter Will was located on. Will and Jack spar, the sound of blade against blade filling the room, just then a loud crash came from the spot next to me, as Jack's body fell from one of the rafters into hay below. Will follows him. Unfortunately for the Pirate, he lost his sword during the fall. Will still had his. Thinking on his feet, Jack sparrow grabbed a bag of sand and blew into Wills eye. When Will was vulnerable, Jack took out his pistol holding it to Will's head.

"You cheated!"

"Pirate." Jack explains. At that moment, everyone heard noises coming from outside. The door looked like it would break down any moment from the weight of the men from the other side. Will looks at Jack and then jumps in the way of his path to the door. "Move away."

Jack still has his gun to will's head. Will continues to stand his ground. "No."

"Please move."

"NO! I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

Jack stares at Will while cocking the gun. "This shot is not meant for you."

Just when it seemed that Jack was going to kill Will, the sickening sound of glass breaking fills the air. Jack slumps to the ground, Mr. Brown standing behind him."

"There he is. Over there." I scattered out of the way as the solders came to take away the pirate. I walk over to stand by Will's side, watching as the men cart away jack sparrow's body.

"Excellent work Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." Norrington shook the older blacksmith's hand.

"Just doing my civic duty, sir." The old drunk gave the new commodore a toothless grin.

"Well I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped." Norrington turned towards the door, taking his leave. "Oh. Miss Thane it would be in your best interest if you did not spend all your time in a blacksmith, people might suspect something." Norrington gave me a sickingly sweet smile while walking out the door. I turned towards Will.

"Ugh. He makes me sick."

"Adela, he's right think about what people would say if they found out you come up here all the time." Will looked sorrowfully at me. "You're the daughter of one of the more prestigious families. People would think you were fooling around with a blacksmiths' apprentice."

I sat down next to Will. "I can't so that Will. You are one of my best friends. My only friend really, well besides Gwen. I don't care what those other families think. I don't care what anyone in Port Royal thinks of me!" I looked at Will to find a slight smile spread across his face. He knew better than anyone that images didn't matter to me. He also knew that if I could ever have the chance, I would leave Port Royal in heart beat. "Now, will you help me practice, or do I need to do it alone?" I asked getting up and grabbing a sword in the process.

--------------------------

**A/N's: Okay, I'm sorry I took me so long to update…….I'm just really lazy. I'm in the process of writing the 5****th**** chapter, at first I though it wouldn't be that long…..but somehow I'm proving my self wrong, seeing how it's 3 pages and Elizabeth still has yet to be captured by pirates:D But I do plan on getting that story out next Monday. (Hopefully)**

**Anywayz, as before if you like my story REVIEW! And if you don't, oh well!**

**My friend **_**I Am Alice Cullen **_**has a really awesome story about Twilight. It's not with certain characters; the romance is between her own made up characters. Well I guess for now it is. It's Bella/Edward. And I will have a character that will soon be in the story! (Eve Green) So it's going to be awesome. Alice is a really good writer, she's currently writing a really good book, up on fiction press. So maybe you should check that out too.**

**-Rinny-**


	5. Chapter Five: The Flames

I awoke to find myself sitting in a chair in the center of the Blacksmith. Will was across the room making more swords.

_Like the shop isn't full of them already._

I tried to get out of the chair quietly. Once out I looked back across the room at Will. He was staring back at me bewildered. Apparently I wasn't as quite as I thought I was.

"When did you wake up?"

"Just now, all the noise you were making on those swords woke me." I looked at Will again. Yet he was looking down at the floor a sorrowful expression on his face. "Hey, Will. What time is it?"

"Late, you fell asleep right after your 4th spar." Will continued making his sword, as I stalked into the spare bedroom the blacksmith shop had. I was setting up the bed in the corner. The old walls were dusty, and the floor boards creaked under my weight from what little usage they got. This bedroom was barely ever used. Mr. Brown very rarely ever had any visitors. The old stiff bed was laid just before I heard a slight explosion coming from the outside window.

"Did you hear that?" I walked back into the main room, and looked at Will. He stopped his process of making swords, as it was too noisy to hear outside.

Another explosion went off.

"It's canon fire." Will put down all the utensils he was formerly using and headed to the window. I closely followed behind him. He opened the window peering out into the cold night's brisk air.

The minute the window was opened. The sound of screams and swords clashing amongst other swords was heard. Men, pirates to be exact, were running around doing what they do best.

"We have to fight." Will handed me a sword and ran to the door.

"What?!" I started at him baffled. "NO! No we don't _have_ to fight! WE should just stay inside continuing what wee were doing they wont bother us." I smirked at him shyly, we couldn't go out there who knows what could happen.

"Adela, you always say you're looking for adventure, yet when it comes to you, you don't take its call." I stared at Will apprehensively. "Are you coming or not?" I gave in and took the sword from Will's hands. As we walked out the door Will picked up his hand ax.

"Ahhhhhh!" I winced people were dieing all around us. People groaned from the unmentionable pain they seemed to be experiencing. The flames danced in the foreboding sky. Pools of blood drained from lifeless bodies and glistened in the moon. The vast number of bodies littered the streets. The crimson liquid was stained everywhere. Over navy men, and citizens alike. Women running away with their children cradled in their arms, as their husbands stayed to fight, filled the back roads of the port.

Will attacked a pirate that was coming at us with a club. Another pirate was approaching at the same time, seeing as Will already had his hands tied with another pirate. I backed up against Will and fought off all the men that were coming from Will's unattended angels. Even thought Will and I were wiping out pirates by the shiploads, they somehow never seemed to end, some men even attacked us after being hit and stabbed numerous times.

As Will and I fought off two pirates, the moon started to shine above us, clouds moving out of the moonlit path. The faint iridescent rays were bestowed on the scene of the four of us in battle. As it did the pirates' skin began to slowly turn invisible. The no longer had anything that made up the body. It was just bones and eyes that seemed to be all. Their intestines disappeared with their skin and muscles. It was like they just put on their skin inside out.

"Will!" Will and I turned to see Elizabeth being carried off by these creatures of the night.

"Elizabeth!" Will made a move to go to Elizabeth's rescue, I took that moment to escape. I ran to the dress shop, I needed to warn my family and tell them to get to safety. Smoke filled the streets, and as I turned the corner I saw its source.

Le Joli was on fire.

I heard high pitched screams coming from the inside of the building and saw shadows of bodies running around inside. Trapped, soon to be engulfed by the flames. My mind was going blank I was unable to process's whose voice the screams belonged to. I couldn't tear my eyes away, until my body could not longer take the sight. My legs sank into the earth. It seemed as if my stomach emptied all its contents of that day onto the street. The sunset flames reflected into the liquid, taunting me with it's colors.

_This can't be happening._

Where was Kate? Gwen? Mother? Father? They couldn't all be gone, not so quickly…..they….they just couldn't. They wouldn't leave me all alone like this. Especially not Gwen, she wouldn't do this to me.

They had gotten out; the only person that was left in the building was just some measly customer, none of my family. They wouldn't be stupid enough to stay in the building.

"No!" I somehow gathered the strength to push myself off the ground; my legs carrying me back the blacksmith, back to Will.

Well they were carrying me there. That was until I tripped over something. Pulling myself off the ground I caught a glimpse of what I fell over. Brown hair caught my eye. Not just any brown hair. Will's brown hair.

_Oh god! Not you too._

"Will?" I whispered in a small voice, flipping the body over. Will's still body met my eyes, and for the second time that night my vision was over run with tears. "WILL!" I shouted. As if I was trying to wake him up; he was still breathing after all.

I looked around shouting for help, someone, and anyone who could help the only person I knew that was left. My vision blurred, I was falling to the ground. I saw a pirate laughing the bottom of his sword, was against the back of my head.

I was unconscious.

-------------------------

"Adela, Adela wake up."

My eyes fluttered open. Sea green met dark brown as Will's eyes made contact with mine. "Oh! Will! You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive, but Adela, listen to me they to-."

"I thought you were dead, I thought you were gone." I interrupted Will, over come with emotion. "I though everyone was gone, Oh Will I'm so glad you're alive. I don't know what I would've done my…..my…." I couldn't get out the last sentence. Yet I couldn't, I was overcome with emotion and my eyes started tearing up.

"Adela! They took her! They have Elizabeth." Will was genuinely worried pacing back and forth. "I've got to get Norrington to go find her." With that Will ran off.

"Will! Will wait!" It was no use. Will was long gone. Sighing I walked back into the blacksmith. Lying on the bed I fell into a sound dreamless sleep.

----------------------

**A Jail Cell in Port Royal**

An well known pirate sat fiddling with a lock inside a jail cell. Hearing foot steps approaching Captain Jack Sparrow leaves the bone in the lock, and falls onto a local hay stack, closing his eyes; as if pretending to sleep.

"You. Sparrow." Another man, named Will Turner came running down the stairs, staring at the notorious pirate.

"Aye." Jack opened one eye, looking at Will.

"Are you familiar with the ship, The _Black Pearl_?"

"Aye, I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?" Jack Sparrow got seemingly more interested in his question, though he showed no sign of it.

"Where does it make berth?" Jack sparrow sat up looking at the young blacksmith. "Have you not heard the stories of Captain Barbossa and his crew of loyal miscreants that sail from the dreaded Isle de Muerta?" Will stared at him waiting for the location, Jack once again collapsed into the hay. "It's an island that cannot be found, accept," he paused. "By those who already know where it is."

Will Turner and Jack Sparrow stare at each other. Will held a confused expression across his features. "The ships' real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place too. Where is it?"

Jack took a very distinct interest in his nails, flashing Will his famous sly smile. "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate!"

"And you want to turn into a pirate yourself is that it?"

Will grew angrier and angrier with each word the pirate spoke. "Never, they took someone very dear to me." At this, Jack finally stood looking at the man.

"Oh. So it is that you've found a girl. Tell me mate, is it the girl from before, in the shop." Jack never broke eye contact with Will. Although Will was eyeing him suspiciously, he nodded slowly. "I see. Well. If you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and in doing so, win fair lady's heart. You will have to do it alone; I see no profit in it for me." The pirate once again collapsed into a nearby haystack looking at Will expectantly.

"I can get you out of here."

"How's that, the key has run off." Jack kept a calm composure, watching Will with observant eyes.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin barrel hinges." Will searches around the jail for something, while Jack once again stands and approaches the bars on his cell. Will, finding the object he was looking for, lifts a bench and slides through the wholes in the cell. Jack stumbles back. "With the right leverage and the proper strength added it will lift free."

Jack starred at Will, very interested. "What's your name boy?"

"Will Turner." Realization flashes across jack's face, but he quickly recovers and returns to his usual composure.

"That would be short for William no doubt. Good strong name, named after your father I imagine, eh?" Jack smirked slyly at William Turner.

"Yes."

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner. I've changed my mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to your bony lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack stuck his hand through the bars, offering it to Will to shake. Will apprehensively, accepts.

"Agreed."

"Good. Now get me out of here."

Will applies pressure to the bench popping the hinges right out of the frame.

"We have to go, someone would have heard that." Jack walks out of the cell. Walking towards his hat, guns and other items.

"Not with out my effects." He picks every belonging that could be his, and most likely most that his not his and follows Will up the stairs into Port Royal.


	6. Chapter Six: The Escape

"Will

"Will? Will is that you?" I came from the back room of the Blacksmith searching through the front room to see who the person making all the commotion at the door was. As I turned the corner the door handle to the shop was shaking violently. As I approached the door I heard angry rushed voices coming from the outside.

"Oi! The damn thing is locked!"

"Of course it is who leaves their doors unlocked." At the sound of Will's voice I opened the door, and a man came crashing to the ground.

He swung his body up, acting as If he had never even fallen, and he just stared at me, "You!"

"You!" Before me was the pirate that had previously attacked Will, he looked utterly baffled. "Oi! You you're supposed to be aboard the Black Pearl. You told me she was kidnapped." Jack Sparrow looked curiously at Will as he got off the floor. A blush rose to my cheeks. Could Will be worried about me, could it be at all possible that he is rushing to save me? Just thinking about it made my heart quicken.

"Not her! Elizabeth, Elizabeth was kidnapped." I looked at Will. Within that last sentence my mood had changed entirely, I couldn't believe that Will would actually put me before Elizabeth.

"Will-" Then it hit me, Will had just come into the blacksmith in a hurry, searching around and grabbing swords, aiding an escaped convict. Will was going to save Elizabeth, and knowing how foolish he is, he would probably die trying.

"Come on now, we don't have much time."

"Wait, Will you need to think this through, how safe do you think thi-"

"Look Adela, I only came back for supplies, and I've made up my mind! I'm going after Elizabeth." Will was already at the door when I spoke up.

"I'm coming too!" Both men stared at me as if I was crazy. But never the less, my voice was determined and unquavering as it usually was. Jack was the one that recovered first; he was smirking at me, with a glint inside his dark eye.

"Luv, I don't think you want to do that it is fairly dangero-"

"You're staying here" Apparently Will recovered from the shock. "You're staying here, with your family."

"I'm going with you! For all I know my family is dead!" I shouted at Will, my eyes stinging from the light wetness that plagued them. "I wont let myself sit here knowing that you're out there risking your life!" I approached Will slowly. "You're all I have left William. I'm not going to let you do something incredibly stupid, I want to protect you." I stared at Will, standing right in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes.

The silence seemed to be endless.

"Fine." Will finally gave in. He broke our gaze and opened the door. "But hurry and get ready.

--

"What are we doing?" My hasty voice asked.

We are currently hiding underneath the docks. Navy men are walking back and forth across the dock continuously. They had evidently started a search of the town not long after we left the blacksmith. Norrington has officially gotten word on the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow's escape.

"We are getting a ship." Jack answered clanking between many ships near the shore.

"You mean steal!" I out spoke.

"We are going to steal a ship…..that ship?" Will pointed to the Dauntless. Kate's husband's ship. Thinking about her made more tears come to my eyes.

'Commandeer." Luckily the ever-so-clever Jack Sparrow can say one interesting thing and snap me out of any depression. "We are going to commandeer that ship, it's a nautical term." Jack glanced at the both of us. "One question though about your business or there is no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack stared at Will with a deep curiosity.

"I'd die for her." I suddenly felt that depressed feeling that I always got when Will mentioned Elizabeth, the only weird thing was….it didn't feel that bad anymore. I mean I still got down about it, but it's not as bad as it has been lately. I couldn't help but wonder, was I finally accepting that Will really loves Elizabeth.

"And you?" I snapped up.

"I'll do anything to keep Will safe." Jack for some reason stared at me a little longer with a twinge of sadness in his eye.

"Oh! Good then!" Jack smiled. As I said, it was just a twinge. Will and I frowned. I couldn't help but think what we got our self's into. Was I really willing to risk my life for Elizabeth Swann? Ha. No, I wasn't. Unfortunately my crave for adventure and leaving behind some recent memories over powered me.

"Let's go." Jack led the way as the three of us climbed underneath a little boat. On the way into the water I looked back at Port Royal for hopefully, the last time. And even though I wanted to leave, and knew everybody I loved was gone; I couldn't help but shake the feeling that I was leaving someone behind.

--

"Well this is either madness or brilliance." Will, Jack and I were all currently underneath the little boat, sitting in the middle of the coast, walking along the ocean floor to a ship.

"It's amazing how often those two traits coincide." Okay. I have yet to figure out just how crazy this man is.

"Adela, you need to stay hidden while we…..steal the ship."

"Commandeer."

"Alright Will, I'll stay right here, give me the signal of when to come onboard."

Will and Jack climbed higher aboard the Dauntless as I stayed hidden underneath the neck of the ship. Fortunately I could hear everything going on from this spot.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship.'

"Aye Avast." I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. Will didn't know that you could sound piratey while speaking English.

Well, the men apparently thought it was funny too. They all laughed at Will's pathetic attempt at being a pirate. "This ship can't be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the port!"

"Son, I'm captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" Even without looking I could tell that he had that infamous smirk placed on his face. Just thinking about it, somehow made the same smirk spread on mine.

--

"Well Mr. Swann, the best way to retrieve your daughter is to find out where the ship is headed, and beat it there." Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann were conversing in the Commodore's office about the recent disappearance of the young Elizabeth Swann.

"That's nice, but how are we supposed to know their locations?"

"Commodore!" A young girl with light brown hair rushed into the Commodore's quarters. "Oh! Umm…I'm very sorry for imposing Governor Swann." She slightly bowed to the man of higher standards and redirected her attention back to Norrington. "James! You have to help me, Adela is missing, I have no idea what happened to her. We can't find her anywhere!" Tears were forming in Gwenivere Thane's eyes.

"Miss Thane, there is nothing we can do about that. We are currently trying to locate Elizabeth Swann. We need to find her first." The commodore had defiance in his voice.

By the time those words came out of his mouth the girl started shedding her tears. "But what if she died in the fire with my mo-"

"Miss Thane., the minute we send out a fleet to retrieve Miss Swann we will look for your sister." The commodore's voice now held a soft tone for his childhood friend.

"Thank you James!" Gwen kissed James Norrington on the cheek.

"Commodore!" Norrington turned towards one of his shipmen, "What is it?"

"It's Turner, Sir. He's taken the Dauntless." Norrington pushed the man out of the way, grabbing his spyglass.

"Let me see." He searched the shore for the blacksmith, finally spotting him and Jack Sparrow onboard the Dauntless. "Rash Turner, too rash."

He handed the spyglass back to the sailor.

"Load the Interceptor, prepare her to set sail."

--

"Jack! Here they come." Jack and I turned our heads to see the Interceptor, pride of the navy approaching.

"Excellent." Jack smirked again, but then turned towards me. "Now then luv, right when you see it possible I want you to hop right up on to the Interceptor, and then go straight into hiding, savvy?"

I stared at him bewildered. "……Savvy?"

"Good. Now, everyone hide."

Everything was quite for awhile, but you could plainly tell when the interceptor arrived. Norrington was screaming orders at everyone he could.

"Search Every cabin, every hole down to the bilges." Before I knew it Jack hands were around my waist and we were swinging through the air. Next we arrived upon the steady floor of the Interceptor, all of its crew on the Dauntless.

"What happened to go onboard immediately?" Jack whispered. But not quietly enough, for some reason the commodore heard.

"Everyone back to the Interceptor! Now!" Suddenly all the men start jumping into the waters. Trying, yet desperately failing, to land on the retreating ship.

Of course once out of firing range Jack felt it appropriate to taunt the commodore about his new loss.

"Thank you commodore, for getting us ready to set sail, we would have had a hard time doing it all by our lonesome."

Even from this distance I could see the anger on Norrington's face. "Set up sails and clear up this mess." All of the commodore's men looked stunned.

"Captain we cant catch them!"

"We don't need to; we just need to get them within range of the canons. I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean then at the hands of a pirate." Norrington took out his spyglass and star at the people above the Interceptor. William Turner, Jack Sparrow and Adela Thane. They will all have an appointment at the gallows tomorrow, he promised himself.

"Commodore, he's disabled the rudder chair sir!" So much for that appointment. Norrrington slammed his spyglass onto the ground.

"That has got to be the best pirate I have ever seen."

"So it would seem. Mr. Groves please notify Miss Thane that we have found her sister."

**Okay, so I'm totally sorry about the really long wait.**

**I never really got around to updating this one, even though I've had it written out before April. I just got realllllllyyyyy lazy. But that doesn't even matter now, 'cause I updated. And I don't really know how many of you actually read and or watch Harry Potter but I'm gunna make a Fanfic of that too. And I was just wondering if you wanted to see a Remus Fanfic or a Snape fanfic. Just email/message/review with the one you would rather see and I'll write on that one. Finish that one then wirte the other one. (I will also bee writing this one at the same time).**

**-Rinny-**


	7. Chapter 7: The Discovery

Chapter 7

Will and I had been aboard the Dauntless with the infamous pirate Jack Sparrow for a while now. The coast of Port Royal was far from sight and the only thing before was open water. Jack was steering the pride of the British navy along the crystal colored water. Will was currently sharpening his sword, and I was staring of into space. I was thinking about my family that I had just realized I would probably never see again.

Thinking about my two sisters, and my father and my mother. I was thinking about my home that I would never return to. Thinking about everything I lost because of some bloody pirates, and thinking about the irony that I now trust a pirate.

"You know Jack," I turned to look at Will who had just broken the silence that I had gotten accustomed to. "When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here looking for my father." Will turned to Jack who was looking calmly out onto the sea.

"Is that so?"

"My Father was Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help me." I looked back at Will, an angry yet interested glint in his eye. "Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

Interested I looked back and forth between Will and Jack. "I knew 'im." For the first time since Will brought this topic up, Jack looked at Will. "Probaly one of the few who knew 'im as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" Will and I stared at Jack as though he was crazy, that's when it clicked.

"Wasn't Bootstrap a pirate-"

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like 'im."

"It's not true." Will's voice seeped with anger. "He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable, man who obeyed the law."

Jack rolled his eyes at Will's comment. "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

"My father was not a pirate!" Getting frustrated Will pulled out his sword on Jack, pointing it directly at him.

"Will! What are you doing?"

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again." This, I knew struck the last chord in Will's patience.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd have killed you." Will started towards Jack, wielding his sword.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack suddenly turned the boat, moving one of the sails. The sail flew across the deck of the ship, and knocked Will right out of the air, leaving him hanging on the sail above the serene Caribbean water.

"Will! Jack put him-" I ran over to the edge of the ship looking out at Will.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these, what a man can do, and what a man can't do." Jack turned to look at him, a smug look on his face. "For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy?" Jack quickly, brought the sail to the other side of the ship, Will jumped off of it in the middle of the deck. "So? Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" Jack stuck out his hand to Will, waiting.

Will looked up at Jack, taking his hand. "Tortuga?"

"Tortuga." Jack smiled a small, sly smile, that over the course of the day I had come to find very comfortable.

-----

"Commodore Norrington, a Miss Gweneveire is here to see you."

A young girl walked into the commodore's office, shifting nervously. For she had just gotten word that the Commodore knew about the well being of her sister. "Commodore, you know about my sister." Her voice was hasty and rather inpatient.

"Yes, please take a seat." The commodore and the young girl both had a seat, both on opposite sides of the desk.

While sitting Gwen realized that this was the expression of her feelings for the man sitting across from her. She was so close to him, yet they were on opposite sides of the table. Being so close to him, yet knowing that to get to him, she would have to throw herself across the table, she knew that from this distance away, she could easily touch him, but not in the way she wanted to. But that wasn't important now. For at this instance, her feeling fore the stunning man sitting across from her was not the center of her worries. But the well being of her sister is what she was here for. That was the only thing occupying her thoughts.

"Gwen, I happy to tell you that we have found you sister, and she is alive." A gasp of relief escaped Gwen's lips, and a smile graced her face. "However," and then everything came crashing down. "She is currently traveling with a blacksmith, Mr. William Turner, and a pirate, a Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Jack Sparrow? Isn't that the man that you captured before?" Gwen's mind was fleeting with questions, many of which she couldn't ask, and many of which she didn't want answered.

"Yes, unfortunately, he is. William Turner allowed him to escape and your sister, foolishly followed after him." The Commodore glared menacingly at the young woman standing across from him. She was shell shocked; trying desperately to get over the surprise of hearing that her sister had willing followed a pirate.

Of course she never expected anything less from her sister, who so desperately wanted out of the life she had previously led. She was always looking for some kind of excitement or adventure, but this, this was taking it too far. Although she had to admit that out of anyone that could be with Adela, she was relieved to know that it was Will and some incompetent pirate out there with her.

"We are sending out fleets at dawn to go and retrieve the scandalous citizens."

"Send me with you." The commodore turned sharply at this. Staring at the girl as if she had just grown another head.

"Absolutely not! The sea is no place for a woman to be wandering around in. It's a man's land and that is how it shall stay." Although the Commodore was afraid to admit it, he was afraid for the well being of his long time cherished friend. Although he never thought of her the way she thought of him, he still didn't want to endanger her. After all as kids she was his closest friend. "No, Gwen I'm afraid that you will not be joining us on this trip. But I shall insure you, I will do my best to bring your sister back safe and sound."

The commodore looked straight into Gwen's eyes, awaiting her approval, and he knew that she could not resist what he wanted. Or so he thought, the young girl nodded and left his quarters walking out to the streets of Port Royal. Without a home to return to, Gwen went straight to the docks. Looking amongst them for the Commodore's ship. Once finding it, she went aboard the ship, hiding herself amongst the luggage. From that spot she would await for the ship to find the Dauntless, and once it did she would find her sister.

-----

"Ello luv." I slowly approached a very drunk Jack Sparrow, who was giving me his very well known smirk.

"Hello Mr. Sparrow." I smiled back sitting down next to him on the stairs of the Dauntless.

"Oh luv, enough with thee informalities," He smirked. "Just call me Jack." He said this in what I imagined was a somehow appealing voice, but the only thing I could think about was throwing up at the scent of his breath.

"Jack, I do believe that you are threw with rum for the night." I said trying to take the rum, out of his hand.

"Ah, luv, you can never have enough rum. Ye can never stop drinking it either, it's like the forbidden fruit, once you get a taste you just can't stop. Go on try it." Jack's words slurred together as he held the end of the bottle to my lips. "Go on." Swallowing, I leaned forward and grabbed the flask. Taking one huge gulp and letting it clear my throat. After digesting the drink, I took another. "See what I'm talking about luv, you can never stop." He smiled, grabbing another flask of rum and starting on it himself. "It melts away all you troubles and worries, lets you forget everything, plus, it tastes wonderful."

I sighed, taking another swig of the drink. I looked at Jack from the side of my eye. I could feel the side effects of the drink coming on. And everything seemed to just drain out of me. "So, are you gunna tell me what's troubling you, luv?" Jack got closer to me, pushing a strand of hair behind my ears.

"You want to know what's troubling me?"

"Of course." Jack smirked, looking me straight in the eyes with a blank stare.

I stood up, moving away from Jack, yet telling him everything that was bothering me. "Everything is troubling me. I'm on a stolen ship with a pirate and the man I'm in love with. I'm going on some crazy journey to fetch some girl that I could care less about, and I'm currently talking to a drunk pirate that I think is trying to seduce me."

"Wow," Jack stared at me surprised. "I didn't actually expect you to tell me what was wrong. But here, you need this more than I do." Jack stood and handed me the rum. I stuck out my hand, snatching it away from him. Looking at the flasks of rum in both my hands, I took a swig out of one of them sitting back down on the deck of the ship.

"Look luv, I can't help you, and I don't want to be around anyone when they are like…this." He made some weird gestures with his hands, and turned walking away from me.

I turned my attention back to my hands watching the rum swirl around the glass as the ship rocked back and forth. "But," I turned my attention back to Jack. He had halted just inside the door to the captain's quarters and was currently looking back at me. "I can tell you, that I f you didn't want to experience the adventure, then ye wouldn't have come out here, now would ye?" He smiled at me briefly with his stunning smirk. Then he turned sharply, walking into the compartment and slamming the door behind him.

I smiled back at myself, for he was right. The reason I agreed to come along wasn't so that I could I watch Will try so desperately to save Elizabeth, but so that I could for once experience that freedom, so that I could have that adventure that I longed for, and by looking at Jack's smile I knew. I knew that this would be one unexpected adventure.

-------

**Hey everybody. So that's the end of chapter 7. I know I haven't updated anything in like forever. And I actually do have the next twilight story chapter already written but I've been debating all this time on whether I should continue with it. Because I really didn't know if people would want to continue to read it without having it relate to Breaking Dawn. So I just want to know everyone's opinion so I put a poll on my page, and It would be great if you checked it out.**

**Anyway really sorry, this year I took a whole bunch of new AP courses and I've been in TWO plays plus soccer and the top choir plus I've been trying to juggle all my clubs in there. So everything is a little iffy. I will try to update the best I can. Anyway, just wanted to inform you that after this chapter the story is half over. Now I already know that there will be a sequel, which of course will be following the second movie. **

**Anyway, leave comments and stuff, you know if I have any readers that actually pay attention to this story still, and please just be patient with me, and I will update as soon as I can.**

**HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR! :D**

**-Rinny-**


End file.
